The Bug that Ate Grissom
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Grisssom has genetically experimented with a cockroach.  He learns the hard way that he should never mess with his favorite bug!


The Bug That Ate Grissom AKA The Revenge of the Gigantic Cockroach

What happens when a certain forensic entomologist messes with his favorite bug? And with nature in general? Read and find out!

Parody/Tragedy/Sci-Fi

A/N: I don't own the characters of CSI. I only own my original characters as well as the gigantic cockroach. J/K! Who'd want to own a gigantic cockroach? Oh yeah, Grissom would!

A/N2: I don't usually write stories like this, but this idea was brewing in my mind.

A/N3: Usually my fan fiction stories would contain a ship, mostly Snickers. However, this has no pairings, at least no human to human ships. It's Grissom and one of his beloved bugs.

It was late night at the Grissom residence. Meanwhile everyone was working in the field or lab, Gil Grissom had a rare night off. Catherine had taken over his duties for the shift. Also, he was experiencing his latest annual migraine. When he took his medication, he dozed off for about an hour.

Upon awakening, Grissom went to a room he designated as his home lab. It was where he kept the majority of his samples that weren't in his office lab. He had another irradiated fetal pig preserved in a formaldehyde filled jar. There were even more creepy crawlies in cases all over the room.

"Hello, how are my friends?" Grissom asked.

He didn't care if they replied or not. At least, they didn't pitch a hissy fit or talk back like a few of his charges. That was the beauty of having his bugs and other creepy things, he could talk until he was blue in the face and no back talk.

There was one specimen, living, that Grissom was looking forward to seeing. Sara-Heather, a growing cockroach that he was performing an experiment on. He named her after his two favorite women Sara Sidle and 'Lady' Heather Kessler. Most likely, Sara and Heather would be repulsed over sharing their names with such a disgusting insect. Fortunately for Grissom, he decided to keep this experiment private. Nobody knew about his scheme, not even his HOA (homeowners association).

Sara-Heather was bigger than his favorite hissing roaches. In fact, she was the size of a dachshund. You see, she was genetically engineered. Grissom had manipulated the genes that controlled her growth and her appetite. She had to be kept in a ventilated twenty gallon fish tank.

"How's my favorite girl?" Grissom asked as he opened up a can of dog food (A/N: According to one episode of CSI, Grissom said that his roaches eat dog food.). "You must be very hungry! Here's a delicious treat!"

He put the food on plate, opened the tank and placed it carefully inside. He the tank opened and watched as the roach happily ate her meal. Unlike the humans he surrounded himself with, Sara-Heather never minded Grissom staring at her while she ate. In fact, she welcomed it!

"You really love your meal, sweetie," he cooed. "Well, I have to go and do some paperwork. I'll see you later."

He blew a kiss at her and left his home lab. Grissom went to his office and started to type up on a proposal so he could get a research grant from the government. He wasn't sure if he would get it, but it was worth a try. Sara-Heather and his experiments on her were the subjects of his proposal. He committed himself to intensive research when he wasn't at work.

It had been hours and he was getting exhausted. His eyes were feeling the effects of spending too much time on the computer. He was also getting a headache, not a migraine, but a regular one. He got up from his desk and walked towards the couch. He placed his tired body there and immediately passed out.

Grissom didn't know how long he was out until he felt something literally gnawing at his arm. Sara-Heather must have escaped from her tank. He usually closes the top immediately after feeding her. Bad lapse of judgment on his part.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as he felt something being bitten off. "I thought I fed you some time ago."

Sara-Heather continued to devour her master as he screamed for her to stop. Of course, cockroaches don't understand human speak. Grissom didn't realize that when he manipulated the genes controlling her appetite, that he had crossed a dangerous line. Her appetite was very voracious and that meant she could eat just about anything she damn well pleased. As he was being eaten, he rued each moment that he kept her a secret. If only he had told someone about it, maybe they could have done something about it. For example, killing the experiment that turned on him.

After a few hours, the only thing left of Gil Grissom's body was a skeleton and his hair. Sara-Heather crawled around the house and went back into her tank. She had fallen asleep content that her master will always be a part of her.

THE END

Moral of the story: If you mess with nature, nature messes with you back!


End file.
